Miley? Oliver? what about me?
by NeetsPeets
Summary: You will just have to read to find out!
1. Lilly is crushed

Lilly walked into the door of Miley's house with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why so down Lilly?" Robby Ray asked. Then Oliver and Miley ran inside chasing each other. Oliver tripped Miley so she simply landed on the couch. Oliver ran and jumped to sit next to her, both of them laughing hysterically.

"**THAT'S** why!" Lilly shot

"What's wrong with a little game of tag?" Robby Ray asked while making pancakes.

"Because, it's not JUST a little game of tag, this was happening allllll day!" Lilly explained. "It's nothing but—oOoO Oliver stop it with a slight flirtyyy giggle or—Miley you're so funny with a big grin."

"What does this have to do with you though?" Robby Ray asked, totally confused and watching his daughter flirt with her best friend.

"That's all I have heard today...nothin else." "It's like I can't even talk to Miley without Oliver interrupting!" Lilly angrily yelled.

"Oh I see well maybe you just need to talk to her." Robby suggested.

"Hey Mile!"

"HAHA—Yea dad?" Miley asked after being tickled by Oliver.

"How was your day at school?" Robby suspiciously asked.

"Hehe, it was great dad bye!!" Miley said to Robby, then running off with Oliver to her room because he had just whispered something "funny" in her ear.

"Ugh seee!" Lilly whined. "Well, I guess I will just see you later then Mr. Stewart." She sadly said while staring at his scrumptious pancakes, hoping he would offer some to her.

"Alright Lilly, bye." Robby nonchalantly told Lilly.

0"Here I go." Lilly started. "To the door." She turned around and started staring at the pancakes again. "After bellowing out **all** my feelings." She stalled. "I'm almost there." She said in a deep voice then ran to Robby Ray, fell on her knees, and started begging Robby Ray for the delicious pancakes.

"Haha ok, ok Lilly, I will give you my pancakes just sit down," Robby Ray laughed and pointed to the stool on the other side of the counter.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Stewart I really need them! Lilly sucked up to him. "But I will be right back, I'm gonna go see what Oliver and Miley are up to now!" "Be back soon!" Lilly yelled while running out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

Lilly ran into the hallway and up the stairs to Miley's room. She found her door cracked open and suspected that she wasn't supposed to come in. Considering, that Miley's sign said "STAY OUT-DON'T COME IN!" Lilly cracked the door a little more just to peak her head in, and found Oliver and Miley...

** kissing** on her bed!


	2. I cant believe this!

Lilly couldn't believe this! Her supposed to be "best friend" was lip-locking with the guy that Lilly loved for all those years! She didn't know what to think. What to do. How to react.

Should she be happy for them? Or should she be devastated that her best friend would do that to her? Either way, Lilly was NOT happy about this one bit and she was not just going to pretend she didn't see them.

Later downstairs

"Hey Lilly, so what are they up to now?" Robby Ray casually asked while putting the pancakes onto a plate.

Lilly just kept walking shaking her head with this scared look on her face while staring at the floor.

"Umm, Lilly, something wrong? He asked while looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"What?! Huh? Yea, um I'm fii—ne" Lilly strangely said while messing up her words.

"You sure? You look like you have seen a ghost or something." Robby suggested then offered her the pancakes that she loved. "Here, this'll make you feel better."

"Oh, yea um thanks Mr. Stewart." Lilly said with devastation in her voice, and then she started to play with the pancakes instead of eating them.

"Alright, Lilly, there is obviously something wrong with you, you always eat my pancakes right away, so why don't you just te--" Robby Ray started.

"Hold on!" Lilly shot. "okay, what would **you** do if lets say…Uncle Earle stole Mrs. Stewart when you guys were teenagers, and even though you weren't dating Mrs. Stewart, Uncle Earle knew that the whole time you have liked her and she didn't know that, but then he goes and steels her anyway." Lilly said really quickly with a shaky voice.

Saying what she had just said made her want to cry so much because Uncle Earle was Miley, and Mrs. Stewart was Oliver, and then there leaves Robby Ray the hurt one, as Lilly.

"Whoa there, well first of all, Uncle Earle could never get Mrs. Stewart, she hated smelly people and second, would this story have anything to do with you, and let's say Miley or Oliver? And would this have anything, ANYTHING at all, to do with Miley and Oliver, being together, all the time, with you left there, maybe secretly crushing on Oliver?" He bizarrely explained to Lilly as if he knew everything that happened!

"EW NO! Oliver?!? ME?! NO WAY!! Psh Mr. Stewart, you have got it all wrong! HA! Me…Oliver…that's funny! Lilly obviously was trying to cover up her lying, which Robby Ray knows she is so bad at.

"Oh excuse me then." Robby Ray said with a devious smile on his face and simply turned away to start cleaning the pan.

"Well, maybe, it might, I dunno, I guess, but….yes." Lilly thought out loud, but also to tell Robby Ray the truth.

"Mm hmm, I thought so" Robby Ray deviously suggested.

"Okay well, so what, I _like_ Oliver, does it make a difference?! I mean really, Oliver and Miley are together now and now I will never be with Oliver, even though I have wanted that since day 1 and that I have always loved him but just too scared to let him know." Lilly said with a depressed voice, and such sadness.

But right when Lilly said that, she looked up and saw Robby Ray looking towards the hall as if someone was there, but when Lilly looked back no one was there.

The truth is, right when Lilly told Robby Ray that, Oliver had come downstairs to get a drink, but stopped to listen to what Lilly was saying, and as soon as she looked at Robby Ray, he ran off because he didn't want her to know that he felt the same way. If he had stayed there and let Lilly see him, he would have felt like he **had** to tell Lilly and he just wasn't ready to tell her because, well, him and Miley JUST got together and he liked her too.


	3. You cheater!

"Well I guess it will just have to be like this for a long, long, LONG dreadful time." Lilly sadly exclaimed.

"Lilly, it doesn't have to be like that I mean Miley and Oli--" Robby Ray was interrupted.

"HEY GUYS!" "What's up?!" Miley screamed while laughing and giggling through the family room.

"I think you know what's up." Lilly mumbled with a squeaking voice, mocking Miley.

"Huh?" Miley obnoxiously asked. "Did you say something?"

In the background Oliver was sitting on the couch very gloom-looking and when Lilly got a glimpse of him she wrinkle her eyebrows wondering why HE would be upset.

"Hey Mile, you guys outta go down to the beach with everyone, I hear that Jake is doing a picture signing down there." Robby Ray suggested, trying to get Miley's crush back on to Jake.

"Eh that's okay, Jake is old news, I have my Ollie Wollie now." Miley said while turning around tickling Oliver.

Lilly got her devil face on and started mouthing random things with her eyebrows in a v. But, something that gave her a half grin was that she noticed that when Miley turned around to tickle Oliver he put on his fake happy face, the same one he put on at Lilly's 5th birthday when she hugged Michael Balontino to take her birthday picture. He did his fake smile because even though he wanted to hug her, she was still his best friend and he should be happy. That was the EXACT fake happy face that he had on right now but of course Miley wouldn't know that because she has only known him for 3 years not, 12, like Lilly!

"Alrighty I think I'm going to go now." Robby Ray said while sneaking out the back door.

"Okayyyy, I think we need some fresh air like your dad MILEY!" Lilly announced.

Miley and Oliver just kept tickling each other ignoring Lilly. At this time, Lilly couldn't stand it any more. She felt her eyes pinching in the back really hard because she wanted to cry, and she felt her nose sting because she wanted to cry and she felt a frown coming on because she WANTED TO CRY.

"I hope you have a great life together!!!! Lilly screamed at the tickling couple and ran out the front door.

When she had started to run out Oliver got up and pushed Miley off of him with a very concerned look on his face and yelled, "LILLY WAIT!" But she just kept running.

Miley suddenly turned from flirty and giggly to annoyed and jealous. "So, what was THAT all about huh?" she shot at Oliver.

"Huh?" Oliver obviously was confused why SHE would be mad.

"No, there is no need for explaining OLIVER, I get it!" Miley started. "You and Lilly are ALSO together and she is mad because she saw YOU cheating on her even though you were cheating on ME, and THAT'S why you were upset when you came upstairs because you had a fight with Lilly after kissing her, after you kissed me!" Miley yelled in Oliver's face starting to cry. She ran off to go upstairs to her room.

"MILEY!" Oliver yelled after her. "UGH!!!!!!"


End file.
